Talk:The Demoman VS. Yoshikage Kira/@comment-24466042-20171120045447
Hmm I'm going to make the assumption Demoman can't see stands here, bare with me on this. Now with that in mind Demo can't really do anything about Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack or Bites the Dust. Killer Queen on it's own should be fast enough to defend Kira from anything Demo tries to through, as it was able to somewhat keep up with Crazy Diamond, not fully, but somewhat. Sheet Heart Attack, even if Demo could see it, shouldn't be able to be harmed by anything, and could do a number on Demo, but at the same time, its weakness is exploited easily by Demo weaponry and fighting style, so that would lead to some problems, especially if he catches on. Bites the Dust is very odd to work with in a battle, I'm not exactly sure how it should work, though if it does work it should prove useful for Kira, I don't believe anybody in TF2 has something like it. Killer Queen should be able to one shot Demo, though this is easier said than done. Demo definitely has the range advantage, and the power to hurt Kira quite a bit with some of his higher scale things, and definitely if he gets Kira with a load of stickies. At the same time though, Kira was able to survive beatings from both Crazy Diamond and Star Platinum, so that does mean he can take a lot of abuse. I don't think he could fully handle Demo's high scale power, but it's possible I suppose. Lastly Stray Cat. Going off of Hayato, Demo should be able to see the air bubbles, and Stray Cat itself, though if it's inside Killer Queen this doesn't seem to be the case. It's arguable if Demo could destroy them with bombs, I suppose, given that Killer Queen and Crazy Diamond couldn't break them with sheer force. Though they can be popped, which Demo could use a melee weapon like the Eyelander or the Bottle for (I'm unaware if you're restricting Demo to just base loadout or not). The bubbles can also do things such as enter the bloodstream, or shape themselves to restrain limbs, if Kira could combine those with Killer Queen, that would be very deadly for Demo (though if memory serves, Stray Cat can burst bloodstream ones itself, which is also quite harmful.) Demo's main thing is staying at a distance, and setting up traps. Killer Queen should be fast enough to take care of the range, and Stray Cat can help Kira fight at a distance, as could Sheer Heart Attack provided it isn't distracted. If Kira gets close his main concern would be a point blank blast from a grenade, or if Demo has them, they Eyelander or Caber. But as Stands can't be harmed by non stands, Killer Queen should be able to make that a non factor in the end. As for traps, this depends on how much Kira could see them coming. If he can, he can set either KQ or SHA to help get rid of them, if not, that could be fatal for a sticky trap. Overall, I'm siding with Kira. With Stand Rules being a thing, Demo has no idea of how Kira really works, and Killer Queen is fast enough and strong enough to deal with any potential threat. Kira's biggest challenge is gonna be getting close to Demo, but with Stray Cat, and potentially Sheer Heart Attack, that shouldn't be super difficult. I neglected to talk about Bites the Dust because it's so weird to work with in the context of DB. I guess it would be useful though if it is used.